Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X
The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X is the successor to the Evolution IX and was the final non-hybrid model in the Evolution range. Production started in 2007 and ceased in 2013. The Evolution X features a new full-time S-AWC AWD system that enables regulation of braking and torque force at each wheel of the car. The system also controls driving maneuvers as required and confers torque to the wheels that have the best grip for example. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $33,000. It can be acquired upon dominating of the Showdown: Chicago race day by Battle Machine. It is a competitive contender for Grip, since the Evolution X only needs 4.5 seconds to go from 0-60mph and has great stability. The stability of the vehicle is also beneficial to its handling, which is precise at any speed. The Evolution X performs well in Speed Challenge as well due to a high top speed and the aforementioned handling. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $120,000. It is unlocked upon reaching Wheelman Level 9.5. The Evolution X can drive up to 202 mph (326 km/h), making it the second fastest Tier 3 car in terms of top speed, as the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX has a slightly higher maximum speed. Different to that car, the Evolution X utilises a moderate acceleration and less responsive handling. 'Shift Series' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 2 car with a $55,000 price tag. The player has to collect 30 Stars to unlock the car, which is capable of a Works conversion and featured with a 5.40 car rating. It reappears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class vehicle with a $28,500 price tag. It has a C 515 performance rating and a 4.08 handling rating. The Evolution X with standard performance is featured with a decent top speed and acceleration. Handling is its best trait due to AWD. Once equipped with a Works conversion kit, it becomes a very responsive car with powerful acceleration. The Subaru Impreza WRX STI is faster but has less precise handling. 'Need for Speed: Nitro' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Nitro as Class B car. 'Need for Speed: World' The Evolution X was initially introduced in Need for Speed: World on October 4th, 2010 as a Tier 2 one-day rental vehicle known as "Katana". Later, the stock variant was added into the dealership. Since August 22nd, 2012, the Evolution X has been featured as a B and C Class vehicle. On October 30th, 2012, the in-game cash variant was retired, which was re-released on February 20th, 2013. The standard version of the Evolution X, rated as C Class car, has a 449 overall rating and costs . The B Class variant is upgraded with Gromlen Race Tuned parts and has a 560 overall rating. It costs . Both are upgradeable to A Class as maximum. The Evolution X is a considerably better performing vehicle than its predecessors. Its handling is suitable for turning quickly in wide corners although it is prone to understeer when the entry speed is too high. Acceleration is up to par with the Lotus Elise. Its nitrous boost is too weak to outperform other vehicles at the start of a race. 'Special Variants' The "Katana" is upgraded with both performance and visual mods. It is rentable for and has a 487 overall rating. On January 12th, 2011, a "Ryo" style one-day rental became available to players. Aside from being upgraded with Gromlen race parts, it is equipped with a body kit and a livery similar to that of Watanabe's car from ProStreet. It is currently unavailable at the dealership. A "Shatter" Art Director variant was introduced to Need for Speed: World on September 13th, 2011 for a short time period and re-released on July 10th, 2012. Its paint job features a 'Shattered' theme. Aftermarket parts include a body kit, tinted windows, unique licence plate and neon. It is fitted with the same performance parts as the Ryo rental and can be bought for . 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit as a Sports classed car and Highway Patrol unit. Racers have to accumulate 13,000 Bounty to unlock the Evolution X whilst SCPD players need to collect 138,750 Bounty. The car has average acceleration and top speed although it is capable of tremendous cornering capabilities compared to other Sports/Highway Patrol vehicles. 'Need for Speed: The Run' The Evolution X appears in Need for Speed: The Run as an unlocked Tier 2 vehicle. It fares well with other Tier 2 cars but lacks in the field of top speed. Its handling is rated "Easy." 'Special Variants' The Evolution X also appears as a Tier 4 vehicle. The Tier 4 variant, known as the "NFS Edition" is unlocked upon receiving a Gold Medal for all events in the Desert Valley Challenge Series. It has a "Easy" handling rating and a top speed of 191 mph (307 km/h). A "Busuto" signature Edition is unlocked upon beating 10 multiplayer objectives in the Technical Challenge Weekly Playlist. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Evolution X was revealed in the singleplayer gameplay feature video on September 18th, 2012. It appears in the final release as an Everyday class vehicle, which can be discovered in various Jack Spots. It is unlocked upon reaching SpeedLevel 9 in multiplayer mode. The Evolution X has responsive handling and is controllable on both asphalt and off-road. These traits come at the cost of poor acceleration, which can affect its time to reach top speed. Players therefore may find acceleration improving mods such as Short Gears and Lightweight Chassis to be effective on the vehicle. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile)' The Evolution X appears in the iOS and Android releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as the #10 Most Wanted vehicle. Under the alias of "JAPAN4", the player can challenge for the #10 Most Wanted vehicle on Reynolds Lane during the Bottom Rung event in an Everyday vehicle. Upon defeat, the Evolution X will be available to purchase for $50,000 under the Everyday category. Its stats are average for the Everyday category, with the primary focus on handling. Trivia *Showdown King Ryo Watanabe drives a modified Evolution X, which can be obtained after beating him in his final race. *In Need for Speed: Shift, the Mitsubishi Evolution X is featured in a Car Battle event against the Evolution IX in Tokyo Club and in another Car Battle against the Subaru Impreza WRX STI in Autopolis GP. There's also an Invitational event featuring it in Autopolis Lakeside. *The Ryo rental in Need for Speed: World lacks the rear spoiler of Ryo's original car from Need for Speed: ProStreet. *The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X can be unlocked as a diecast car in Need for Speed: Undercover by entering the cheat code 2 lancerevolutionxps.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet Nfs prostreet mitsubishi lancer evolution x ryo grip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Ryo's) Nfs prostreet mitsubishi lancer evolution x ryo drag.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Ryo's - Drag) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X in NFS undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover MITSUBISHI_LANCER_EVOLUTION.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift MitsubishiEvoXSilverWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Standard) MitsubishiEvoXKatanaWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("''Katana") MitsubishiEvoXRyoWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Ryo") MitsubishiEvoXShatterWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Shatter") HP2010LancerEvoX.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (Racer) Cop_Mitsubishi_EvoX_1_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) NFSS2UEvoX.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X shift 2 unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works converted) Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) TheRun-image133819.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 2) TheRun-image133820.jpg|Need for Speed: The Run (Tier 4 - NFS Edition) MW2012LancerEvoX.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) NFSMW2012MobileEvoX.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (Mobile) Category:Cars Category:Mitsubishi Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Diecast cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Nitro Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Art Director Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: The Run Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Japanese Cars Category:AWD Cars Category:I4 powered Cars Category:200-300 Horsepower Cars Category:Turbocharged Cars